


Meditation

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Baum, mitten in der Einsakeit, eine lange Kette. Das sind Oz' einzige Gefährten in dieser Vollmondnacht. Ein weiterer Versuch, über den Werwolf zu siegen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Oz Appreciation Month auf BFF. 
> 
> Gehört alles Joss. Hab ich keine Rechte dran.

Stille, Einsamkeit. Ein Baum. Allein, abseits von dem kleinen Wäldchen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter, das leise Rascheln des abendlichen Windes in den Blättern der Bäume und das vereinzelte Zwitschern der letzten, noch fidelen Vögel waren die einzigen Geräusche in dieser unberührten Natur.  
Bis das laute Rasseln schwerer Ketten erklang, die etwas achtlos auf den Boden geworfen wurden. Oz seufzte, als er den Blick hob. Nicht mehr lang, dann würde der Mond aufgehen. Vollmond. Höchste Zeit, die Welt vor sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und sich in Sicherheit vor der Welt. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sein Shirt ablegte. Es war ein milder Sommerabend, der sanfte Hauch, der in seinen Haaren spielte, war angenehm warm. Er warf das Kleidungsstück etwas abseits in das weiche Gras, um es vor sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen, sollte er scheitern.  
  
Er hob ein Ende der langen, schweren Kette auf und ging damit zweimal um den Baum herum. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Langsam, konzentriert nahm er die Eisenringe auf, die mit der Kette verbunden waren. Er hatte schon mehrere Monate gehabt, um die beste Vorrichtung zu finden, um seinen Werwolf außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zumindest so weit, dass er keinen wirklichen Schaden anrichten konnte. Er schob die Linke durch den Eisenring. Es schmerzte, der Ring war etwas zu eng, um ihn einfach über die Hand streifen zu können. Als Mensch gelang es ihm gerade noch, als Werwolf war es ihm unmöglich, die Eisenringe abzustreifen. Prüfend zerrte er an der Kette. Natürlich war das Unsinn. Sein Werwolf war um einiges stärker als er. Es diente eigentlich nur dazu, sich selbst einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass er nicht entkommen würde.  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf den weichen Boden, warf erneut einen Blick in den Himmel, der rasch dunkler geworden war. Es würde eine sternklare Nacht werden.  
  
~*~  
  
Stille, Einsamkeit. Ein Baum. Allein, abseits von dem kleinen Wäldchen. Vor dem Baum eine Gestalt, aufrecht sitzend. Oz rührte sich nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Es gab nichts um ihn herum, nichts in ihm, nur die Luft, die langsam und stetig seine Lungen füllte und ebenso langsam wieder verließ. Der ewige Fluss der Luft, der stete Fluss der Energien in seinem Körper.  
  
Er wusste, dass der Mond längst aufgegangen war. Ihm war bewusst, dass etwas in seinem Körper anders war. Da war etwas, das die Kontrolle übernehmen wollte, mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche drängte, doch er beherrschte seinen Körper, die Instinkte, das Etwas tief in ihm. Oz kämpfte und er schlug sich gut.  
  
Er lächelte, war sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst. Das Einzige, was zählte, war die Ruhe, der stete Strom der Energien und der Luft. In seinen Körper, aus seinem Körper. Anspannung verließ ihn mit der ausströmenden Luft, Oz fühlte sich leicht, losgelöst vom Hier und Jetzt. Er hatte viel meditiert, in den letzten Monaten. Nicht nur in den Nächten um Vollmond, auch an den anderen Tagen, in gefahrlosen Nächten. Er war geübt, er war gut.  
  
Langsam öffnete Oz die Augen. Ein Schritt weiter. Bisher hatte er es geschafft, den Werwolf zu unterdrücken, ihn in der Verbannung zu halten, doch er hatte dies immer nur in tiefer Meditation erreicht. Er wollte mehr als das. Oz hatte ein Ziel, eines, das es zu erreichen galt, ehe er zurück konnte zu Willow, ehe er wieder in die Zivilisation konnte. Es galt, den Werwolf auch dann zu beherrschen, wenn er nicht in einer eigenen Welt des Nichts, in einer tiefen Meditation versunken war.  
  
Das blasse Licht des Mondes schien auf die nächtliche Welt. Oz brauchte einen Moment, ehe sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, nachdem er sie für Stunden geschlossen gehalten hatte und ihn nichts als tiefe, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umgeben hatte.  
  
Er nahm den Baum wahr, seine einzige Gesellschaft in dieser Nacht. Er erkannte die Kette, die dunkel und bedrohlich vor ihm im Gras lag, wie eine Schlange, die jeden Moment angreifen wollte.  
Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, als das Wesen in seinem Innersten, seine zweite Natur mit neu entfachter Wut an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Langsam schloss Oz wieder die Augen, kehrte zurück zu seiner gewohnten Meditation, konzentrierte sich auf nichts als seinen Atem. Er ignorierte das Kribbeln in seinem Körper, das leichte Zittern, das Zucken seines Arms, der nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommen wollte. Er gewann. Einmal mehr. Das Monster verstummte, schwieg.  
  
Diesmal lächelte er wirklich und bewusst. Noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre es ihm nicht mehr gelungen, die Verwandlung an diesem Punkt noch aufzuhalten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Wenn erst das Kribbeln eingesetzt hatte, wenn sich auch nur der geringste Teil seines Körpers seiner Macht entzogen hatte, und sei es nur ein ungewolltes Zucken des kleinen Fingers gewesen, hatte der Werwolf schon gewonnen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Oz war stärker.  
  
Einmal mehr verließ die Anspannung seinen Körper, als er langsam und kontrolliert die Luft ausstieß. Oz entspannte, fühlte sich geborgen. Das Etwas in seinem Innersten schwieg, hatte sich für diese Nacht vielleicht sogar zur Ruhe begeben, denn lang dauerte diese Nacht nicht mehr. Sie neigte sich ihrem Ende zu. Bald schon war es vorbei.  
  
Der junge Mann verspürte ein gewisses Maß an Stolz und an Vorfreude. Wenn er den Werwolf erst im Griff hatte, würde er zurückkehren können, in ein richtiges Leben, raus aus der Einsamkeit, die ihn derzeit umgab, zurück zu den Menschen, zu seinen Freunden, zu Willow. Ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, Willow wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Er würde es schaffen. Romantische Spaziergänge im Mondschein, ungeachtet seiner zweiten Natur.  
  
Ein anderer Gedanke schlich sich ein. Was, wenn er zu lange brauchte? Was, wenn Willow nicht auf ihn warten würde, wenn sie sich nicht freuen würde, ihn wieder zu sehen? Nein. Der Gedanke barg eine Schwäche, einen wunden Punkt, Angriffsfläche für das Etwas, das Monster in seinem Inneren. Er durfte ihn gar nicht erst denken.  
  
Natürlich war es zu spät. Er kehrte zurück. Der Gedanke, die Sorge, die Angst. Oz schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die düsteren Gedanken abschütteln, versuchte erneut, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Doch es war erwacht, das Wesen, die Dunkelheit. Es kämpfte sich nicht nach oben, es schlich sich an die Oberfläche, im Schutz der Gedanken, die er nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte.  
Das Kribbeln setzte ein. Oz kämpfte um seine Ruhe, um die Macht, um die Herrschaft. Es war sein Körper! Sein Wille, der bestimmte, was geschah. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, zuckte leicht und er wusste mit trauriger Sicherheit, dass nicht er diese Bewegung verursacht hatte. Der Kampf begann aufs Neue.  
  
Luft und Energie, nichts anderes. Ruhe, Beherrschung. Das Kribbeln wollte sich nicht wieder zurück bannen lassen, in die Dunkelheit. Oz keuchte, er war müde. Die Anstrengung, weiterhin die Vorherrschaft zu behalten, verlangte ihm alles ab. Er spürte, wie er verlor, doch er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten, konnte nicht mehr siegen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.  
  
Er sank leicht nach vorne, seine Augen flogen auf, er erhaschte einen Blick auf seine Hände, die sich bereits veränderten. Krallen und Fell erschienen aus dem Nichts. Er fluchte innerlich, dann überkam ihn tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz erwachte, blinzelte träge. Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch am Himmel. Später Vormittag vermutete er. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm viel abverlangt, er war noch immer müde. Dennoch zwang er sich, die Augen richtig zu öffnen. Er lag auf der Seite, um ihn die Überreste seiner Kleidung. Der Werwolf war wütend gewesen.  
  
Tiefe Kratzspuren zogen sich durch die Borke des armen Baumes, die Kette hatte sich tief hinein gegraben, in die schützende, dunkle Rinde. Oz richtete sich auf und verzog etwas das Gesicht. Seine Handgelenke waren wund, aufgeschürft von dem harten Eisen. Vorsichtig zog er seine Hände aus den Fesseln. Er seufzte und betrachtete das Chaos, das das Monster in ihm angerichtet hatte. Schließlich stand er auf und ging die wenigen Meter zu seinem Shirt, das der Werwolf nicht erwischt hatte, zog es über. Er blickte sich um, doch es war Verlass auf die einsame Gegend, die er gewählt hatte. Niemand war in der Nähe. Er ging zu seinem Van, den er nicht weit von seinem Baum entfernt geparkt hatte, schlüpfte in frische Kleidung und versorgte die Schürfwunden an seinen Handgelenken.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte. Oz lächelte. „Na ja. Dann eben nächstes Mal“, versicherte er sich selbst. Er nickte bestätigend und kramte in der Kiste in seinem Wagen nach etwas Essbarem. Irgendwann würde er siegen. Ein für alle Mal. Oz war sich ganz sicher. Er durfte nur nicht die Geduld verlieren.

 

**ENDE**


End file.
